


A Quiet Moment

by fencecollapsed (orphan_account)



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Human AU I Guess, Oneshot, Slice of Life, it's also from Lucy's POV, set probably a few months after the end of 2, they've been dating casually for a little while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fencecollapsed
Summary: Lucy shifted her head a bit to look at him. His eyes were closed, smile small but warm and true. His head rocked slightly from side to side, a contented tic Lucy saw most frequently in quiet moments like this.





	A Quiet Moment

Life in Syspocalypsestar tended to be busy. Two already quite large and bustling societies coming together, especially two so different from each other, was bound to be a bit chaotic. The master builders were busy keeping the city running smooth, the royal committees were busy getting accustomed to all their new citizens, the guard was constantly on lookout for possible threats to their newfound peace, every day from sun up to sun down was move, move, move! Suffice it to say, Lucy and Emmet didn't get too much downtime.

They didn't mind much, both usually preferred to keep busy. The time they did get to themselves, though, they always took advantage of. Usually by spending it out with all their friends, but today was different. Today was special.

It was a quiet spring day, cool and colorful, the kind of day made for relaxing. And that was exactly what Lucy and Emmet decided to do. Emmet had made lemonade and Lucy had collected a bunch of pillows to lay out so they could curl up on the bottom level of the double-decker porch swing together. Every now and then one would say something, they'd talk for a little bit, but for the most part they quietly enjoyed the calm sway of the porch swing and each other's company.

This was the nice thing about being with Emmet, Lucy thought. She never felt forced to make conversation. The silence between them didn't need to be filled, because it wasn't empty. It was comfortable enough just knowing he was there if she  _ wanted  _ to say something. In the meantime she liked laying against him, head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. The soft, unconscious hum in the back of his throat as he combed his fingers through her hair. Lucy had never really liked people playing with her hair, but Emmet's touch was so gentle and loving she was surprised to sometimes find herself craving it.

Lucy shifted her head a bit to look at him. His eyes were closed, smile small but warm and true. His head rocked slightly from side to side, a contented tic Lucy saw most frequently in quiet moments like this. She smiled fondly and reached to touch his face, tracing her thumb over the side of his jaw. His humming turned into a cute little laugh. The bridge of his nose creased a bit with his widening smile.

They seemed to just study each other for a moment, Lucy's head tilting a bit to the side. Emmet brushed a loose lock of blue hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead softly. She sighed happily, nestling against his chest again.

“I love you, Emmet,” She said.

Lucy couldn't explain why she'd said it. Why this had been the right time. But once she said it, she knew it was true.

She loved everything about Emmet. She loved the way his nose crinkled when he laughed, how his eyes would light up when he got excited, how he was always moving, at least a little bit, because he had too much energy to sit still for even a moment. She loved his sunny disposition, that contagious bounce in his step. She loved the way he softened his voice when he could tell someone was upset, and how he always knew just what to do to help them feel better. She loved how gentle he was despite his size. She loved his body that maintained a balance between strongly built and chubby; broad in the shoulders and chest, soft in the stomach. She loved how warm and safe his hugs felt. How warm and safe  _ he  _ felt.

She loved him so much she almost didn't care if he said it back.

His silence was a bit worrying, though. Lucy waited, not wanting to push, and heard a quiet sniffle.

Emmet was staring somewhere past the visible space, cheeks tinted pink, starry eyes glistening. He sniffled again and the glisten travelled from his eye slowly down his cheek.

“Emmet!” Lucy couldn't help laughing just a bit. “Don't cry!”

Who else would respond to a love confession by  _ crying _ but Emmet Brickowski?

“I'm sorry!” Emmet wiped his eyes but his embarrassed smile only pushed more tears out. “I-I'm not upset, I promise!”

Lucy grinned. She placed her hand on his cheek just under his ear, thumb brushing away the few stray tears in reach. His hand came over hers. They communicated just with their eyes, Emmet's asking a question and Lucy's answering it. They moved in unison, inching their faces closer together until their lips met.

They'd kissed before, sure, but this felt different. Special. Lucy pressed her forehead to Emmet's, arms wrapped around his neck.

“I love you, too,” Emmet said, his voice cracking a bit. “A whole lot. I wanted to say it for a while but I didn't want to make you feel weird, or… I don't know.”

“Are you gonna keep crying, babe? Do I need to get tissues?”

“No, no, I'm good. Sorry, I'm just…” Emmet wiped his eye again. “I'm just really happy right now!”

“I'm happy, too.”

Lucy nuzzled their cheeks together, earning a giggle from Emmet. He leaned into the affection.

“Feeling cuddly today?” He asked.

It wasn't that Lucy didn't  _ like _ this kind of affection - she wouldn't be dating Emmet if she didn't - she just usually wasn't the one to initiate it. Not in public, of course, but even when it was just the two of them Emmet was still the more outwardly affectionate one.

“Maybe a little,” Lucy admitted.

“Hey, I'm not complaining.”

“Good.”

Lucy's mischievous tone and smirk caught Emmet off guard. His whole face flushed as she peppered him with kisses. Gradually his soft giggling turned into loud, full-body laughter. Contagious, too, as Lucy collapsed against him, laughing just as hard. The swing rocked back and forth, almost throwing them off before Emmet threw his hand out to the wall and stopped it. They stared at each other for a moment in surprised silence before breaking into laughter again.

Lucy buried her face in Emmet's shoulder. They hugged each other tight as they came down from their shared emotional high, settling back into contented calm. Lucy's head nestled in the crook of Emmet's neck, his cheek against her temple. Their hands found each other and entwined, Emmet’s thumb rubbing absentmindedly over Lucy's knuckle. She gave a satisfied little hum, and warmth spread all through Emmet.

He loved her so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
